The Mediator's Child 2 The Reunions
by ekmemerald
Summary: Sequel to The Mediator's Child 1 The Birth. Jasmine starts asking tricky questions like how her mom and dad met. And now wants answers. And she finds a ghost with a familiar face. ekmemerald x
1. Chapter 1

The Mediator's Child

2#: The Reunions

Chapter 1

"I saw him. He was small, baby size, he had brown hair olive brown skin and deep brown eyes. A baby boy. Then I saw her, she had dark hair, olive brown skin and dark brown eyes. A baby girl. The two were twins. _My_ twins. _Our _twins. Mine and Jesse's.

The moment I saw them my eyes pricked with tears. Jesse held our baby girl in his arms. Jasmine we called her. And I held our baby boy. We called him Sean.

'S for Susannah.' Said Jesse.

'And J for Jesse.' I said. 'Jaz and Seanie.' Jesse looked into Jasmine's eyes.

'Querida.' He said. 'They are beautiful.' Now these kids had Jesse written all over them. Their olive skin, their deep brown eyes, their dark slightly curly hair. You could still see me in them though. Jasmine had my nose and mouth and Sean had my ears. They had our features at their best points.

I looked up and smiled. Jesse kissed me on the cheek and smiled."

My mother finished her story with a glint in her eye.

"And that Jaz." She said. "Is how you got your name."

"Thank you mommy." I said in my cute baby five year old voice.

"Goodnight." She said and kissed me on the forehead.

"Mommy." Interrupted Sean. " How did you and daddy meet?"

"That Seanie, is a story for when you're older." She said.

"How much older mommy?" I asked.

"When you're fifteen. How's that?" She said.

"Ok." Said Sean and I in unison.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight mommy." Said Sean.

"Goodnight mommy." I said. She walked out of the room and closed the door quietly.

So here I am, Jasmine de Silva, aged fifteen today. Ten years later. It was 7am. Sean and I would be leaving for school soon, at the mission. We live in a little 3 bedroom house, near-by Grandma and Grandpa Andy. It was just a normal house, with a kitchen, a bathroom ECT. The usual. It was like any other house on the block. I have my own room now though, Sean and I don't share anymore, thank goodness. It has dark blue walls with tons of pictures and drawings and posters all over them. It has a nice window seat with an amazing view, I could see the red dome of the Misson with the sea in the background from it. It's not much, but I call it home.

Dad was going to drive us to school, so I had to act now before I forgot. I looked for my mom, she was in the bathroom, fixing her hair in the mirror. I walked through the open door. She saw my reflection in the mirror and said:

"You look so much like your father." I smiled. I had to, I did look like him, a lot. But you could still see my mother in me. I had her nose and her mouth. But I had my dad's olive brown skin and his thick, dark, curly hair.

"At least I don't have his hands." I said. She laughed.

"He," she started. "Has strong, capable, farmers hands."

"Mom," I said. "He's a doctor." She smiled. "Mom." I started, "Do you remember ten years ago. When Sean asked you how you and dad met. And you said I'll tell you when-"

"You're fifteen." She finished for me. "Jaz-" Dad cut her off.

"Suze, Jaz. Time to go!" He shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll tell you after school." She mouthed to me. We walked out of the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had 2 put in Chapter 2. I couldnt leave on a cliffy! SO here ya go!**

Chapter 2

As Jesse, Sean, Jasmine and I sat in the car, our nice SUV, Sean started asking what we got him for his birthday. We didn't tell him of course. Jesse was going to drop the kids off at school, me at Cee Cee's and he was going to work at the hospital. After about 10 minutes of 'Whaddyagetme?'s we finally pulled up to the school. Sean and Jasmine clambered out of the car, mumbled goodbyes to us and walked towards the gates. We waited to see them walk in when Jesse said:

"You've been quiet."

"Jasmine asked me how we met today."

"Why?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh. What did you say?" He looked at me with wonder and concern.

"I said I found a ghost you on my window seat in my room."

"Funny" He said, relaxing a little. "What did you really say?"

"Nothing. I said I'd tell her after school, I wanted to talk to you first. But I don't know what to do. Should I tell her, should I make something up? She wouldn't understand if she wasn't a mediator. And besides if I told her that I'd have to tell her every thing and-" Jesse cut me off-

"Querida. Breathe, when the time comes you'll know what to say." And he pulled the car out of the parking lot and drove me to Cee Cee's. When we got there, I kissed him goodbye and got out of the car to see Cee Cee sitting on her front porch. Waiting for me.

School was... Interesting. Obviously it was my birthday, so when I got into school, my friend Casey (she's Cee Cee's daughter) gave me presents and a card. She got me a cute, "Now you're 15..." card and a sweet Me to You bear and one of those friends forever bracelets.

"Thanks Casey!" I said. I went to hug her when the home room bell rang, so we had to go inside. We were registered and sent to period one - Spanish. Mom insisted I took Spanish, because of dad, and she said she cursed the day she took French. So I'm sitting in Spanish, thinking about how mom and dad could have met, she will probably tell me some story like he was giving a talk at the Historical Society when they fell in love at first sight. Hmmm. Querida. Querida? That's what my dad calls our mom. I know it's Spanish, but what does it mean? I looked in my backpack for my Spanish dictionary. Q...Qu...Que...? No, not in there.

"Jasmine!" Shouted my Spanish teacher, Señorita Marshina.

"Yes Señorita?" I replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking in my Spanish dictionary Señorita."

"Why? I explained all the words"

"Yes, but I was looking for a different word."

"What was it?"

"Querida."

"I know what that means!" Shouted kid from the front of the class.

"Sweetheart..." Said another voice I didn't recognise. I turned in the direction it was coming from. So did Sean. It was a woman, a ghost woman. I have always been able to see ghosts and so has Sean, but I've never noticed her in Spanish before. I looked in her eyes, she looked vaguely familiar. She gave me a puzzled look, like she recognised me too.

"Sweetheart!" Shouted the kid at the front of the room.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouted Señorita Marshina.

"Awww..." Said Sean and I in unison.

"WHAT IS SO SWEET?" She shouted.

"That's what our dad-" Sean cut me off.

"Calls our mom." He finished. The ghost woman vanished.

**Hows this? Soz bout the cliffy! 5 reviews plz before I put in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I finally escaped the prison bars of school. I avoided Señorita Marshina all day, I didn't want another episode of Spanish class. When I got home, mom was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book. I finally decided to confront her. She looked up at me from her book, and started to speak. "Jaz." She said. "Before, I tell you anything, I need to know." She turned and looked out of the window. There I saw a ghost man, just floating, hovering in the air.

"You can see them too?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm guessing you can too." I nodded.

"So can Sean."

"So can your father."

"But why did you have to know before you told me?"

"Well." She started. "You see..."

"I told her everything." I said into the phone.

"Everything?" Jesse asked.

"Everything."

"Why?"

"Because, she can see, them. Jesse she can see ghosts. She's a mediator. And so's Sean."

"Wow."

"Yes, I know. I'll talk to you more at home. When do you finish work?"

"I'm going in with my last patient now."

"Ok. See you soon. I love you."

"I love you to Suze. Bye." I hung up the phone. I turned to Jasmine.

"Mom." She said. "This is all, a little unbelievable."

"I know." I replied. "Here, follow me. Let me show you something." I brought her into mine and Jesse's room and opened the drawer on my bedside table. I ventured inside and stuck my hand right in the back, I grabbed on to a small wooden box. I took it out and showed it to Jasmine.

"Open it." I said. She opened the box and pulled out the contents, a small portrait of her father. From around 200 years ago. Her mouth shot open, like she was going to say something, but no words came out. I walked to the closet and opened the door, I reached to the top shelf and pulled out another box. I opened that and laid out Jesse's puffy, white shirt that he wore _that_ night. She looked at the shirt and nodded.

"Wow." She said quietly.

_"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Jaz and Seanie! Happy Birthday to you!" _Sang our parents as Sean and I blew out the candles on our joint birthday cake. Mom picked up the cake and put it on the counter. My dad walked out of the kitchen and came back with a two wrapped presents. One was huge, in the shape of a surfboard.

"MY SURFBOARD!" Shouted Sean and he immediately grabbed it and started ripping the paper off. It was blue and green, a proper board. I waited for him to finish before I got to my present. My dad handed me a wrapped box. I opened it and looked inside. It it was a locket. A beautiful gold locket. It had a cursive _J _on it in silver and it had diamonds around the edges.

"It's beautiful." I said. I put it on. I looked inside it and saw... My family. All of us. A little miniature portrait of all of us. I loved it.

We all had a slice of cake and mom was cleaning up the plates and putting them in the dishwasher. Sean had gone to surf and dad went to the hospital to get some charts. So it was just mom and me.

"So." She said. "Seen any ghosts lately?"

"Um, yeah. In Spanish."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she had really old clothes on, like western clothes, you know? From like 200 years ago or something. She looked kind of familiar. But I couldn't place where I'd seen her before."

"Hmm. Well. If you want to know more, try staying after class or something, talk to her. Alone."

"Ok. Thanks mom."

**Honestly u guys r great! Thanks 4 ur reviews. They make me smile:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE YA GO! C'mon people! I live for your reviews. They make me happy!**

Chapter 4

The next day I had Spanish last period, so I sat in Spanish and sure enough, there she was, sitting on a stack of chairs. During the lesson she joined in, saying the answers and reading everyone's work. She started to get bored near the end of the lesson so she decided to start flicking the pens off of peoples' desk. Sean and I saw what she was doing so we held our pens tight while everyone else was on the floor scrambling for theirs. Eventually, the lesson ended and we started to pack our stuff away.

"Jasmine!" Shouted Señorita Marshina.

"Yes Señorita?" I replied.

"Put one of these sheets on every desk before you're gone. And while you're doing that I'm going to go and get some paperwork from the staff room." She said, and left the room.

"Why does she need sheets on the desks if she has no more lessons?" I thought aloud.

"Because she's annoyed with you." Said the ghost woman.

"Why, all I did was look for a word. Jeez!"

"I know. Wait a minute. You can see me?"

"Um, yes."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jasmine?"

"And that other boy? Your twin?"

"Yeah, Sean. Why are you still here?"

"My brother. When I was around 15, my father told me he died in a fire. But I never believed him. He _had _to be wrong. We had a funeral and everything, we buried bones, but it didn't _feel_ right. I _felt_ it wasn't him." I nodded.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Josefina-"

"JASMINE!" Shouted Señorita Marshina.

"Yes Señorita?" I replied.

"Are you done?"

"Um, yes." And I walked out of the room. I turned to look for Josefina but she had vanished.

I was sitting on the couch watching TV. I was watching a ghost show about people summoning ghosts and whatnot. Blah blah blah. It was funny though, none of them could see them, I could see them through the TV and I thought it was _very _cool. I was laughing to myself when Jasmine walked through the door.

"Did you have Spanish today?" I asked her.

"Yep."

"Did you see your ghost?"

"Yeah. I spoke to her a bit. I found out her name was Josefina and she's looking for her brother or something."

"Wait did you say Josefina?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ok, listen to me Jasmine. You need to find out her brother's name. Can you do that?"

"Yeah sure?"

"Ok." And Jasmine walked into her room. Jesse walked through the door holding tons of medical books.

"Hi." He said and kissed me.

"Work troubles?" I asked.

"Coma patient."

"Undiagnosable?"

"Yes. What have you been doing?"

"Watching TV. Do you see the ghost?"

"Yes, but they're looking in the other direction."

"I know! They haven't got a clue." Jesse laughed.

"MOM! I'm going to Casey's!" Shouted Jasmine. She walked through the living room and stopped in her tracks. Behind her, following her, was a ghost.

Josefina had followed me all this time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She didn't reply. Her gaze was transfixed on dad.

"Josefina?" He said.

"Jesse?" She asked.

"Is this your ghost?" Mom asked me. I nodded.

"You... How... Why...?" Dad kept stopping and starting.

"When father told me you died in the fire I never believed him, but you're here, alive and well. 200 years later! How?"

"Her." Dad said nodding towards my mom. She walked to him.

"Josefina, this is my wife Susannah." Dad said. Mom smiled at her, Josefina curtseyed. Sean walked in.

"What is this? What is she doing here? _Huh_?" Said Sean.

"You can all see me?" Asked Josefina.

"Yes." Dad said.

"_HEY!_" I shouted. "A little confused here!"

Ok, so now I have an aunt. Aunt Josefina. She asked tons of questions, she looked at our baby pictures, mom and dad's wedding pictures, mom's winter formal pictures. Everything. She wanted to know about me, what I liked ECT. She has now basically moved in with us. It's not like she takes up any space. She just hangs around. She stays in my room, on the window seat. She has even started helping me with Spanish, so everyone's a winner right?

The next day, I had a Spanish test. Aunt Josefina came with me. I had Spanish second period so she just stuck to my side all day, through Math. It was funny, she kept asking me questions about pi. And I had no idea and I couldn't exactly speak to her in the middle of a Math lesson so I just sat there smiling. All through the lesson I heard rumours about a new kid coming to school to replace Stacy (Stacy was one of the most popular girls at school, she was the leader of the "in crowd" and her possy were furious at her moving) so everyone was going to shun them.

"That's pathetic." I whispered to Casey.

"I know." She replied. "But there's not much we can do about it is there?"

"No, I guess not." I said, just as the bell rang for second period. We walked out of Math and made our way to Spanish. When we got there the test was already on the table.

"You can begin as soon as you're ready." Said Señorita Marshina. I sat down.

"In Spanish, Describe your bedroom in detail." Um ok then... Aunt Josefina was behind me. She told me to write down what she was saying. Then she started. And I was hoping she was describing _my_ room. Half and hour later. Señorita Marshina told us to put our pencils down. And she picked up all the tests and dismissed us.

I was completely exhausted by the time I got home. I had done 2 hours of field hockey for Gym and I just wanted to sleep. I walked into the house, went into my room and collapsed on the bed. I must have slept all night because I woke up at 7am the next day and rushed to get my stuff ready and get to school.

**R&R PLEASE! I want more this time!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is 4 u Laurenreads7! Ur reviews have been great! THANK YOU!**

Chapter 5

My dad gave me a ride to school. When I got there I couldn't remember if I had my Math homework or not. So I slung my backpack off my shoulders and started shifting through all the stuff inside it when I bumped smash bang in the middle of something. Someone. The contents of my backpack spewed all over the floor. I immediately crouched down to get it. The person I bumped into crouched down too.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It was my fault." Said the person, they started helping me pick up my books. I stood up. They handed me the books, and I shoved them into my bag. I looked at them. Him.

"I'm Jacob." He said. He was quite nice looking. He had rich, chocolatey brown hair and vivid green eyes, like emeralds. I kind of got lost in them for a moment.

"Um, I'm Jasmine. You're the new kid I'm guessing."

"Yep."

"Watch out today, apparently everyone is going to shun you for at least a week because you replaced the most popular girl in school."

"Like that's my fault."

"I know." The bell rang for form room. "Catch ya later."

"Bye." He said.

In form room I realised he was in my form. I had completely forgotten Stacy was in my form. She always used to sit next to me every lesson. Not because I'm popular, oh no. It was because for every class we were put in a seating plan in alphabetical order and my form teacher, Mr. Newman, didn't seem like he wanted to re-arrange the whole room for one student. So Jacob sat next to me. Every lesson. It was quite enjoyable, he was nice to me. In Math he helped me with pi, in Science he showed me how to work out forces. He was really pleasant. By lunch he hadn't made any new friends because everyone was shunning him, but I think the girls were beginning to realise he was quite good looking and so he sat and ate lunch with me and Casey. Everyone was looking our way. We were just talking.

"So you eat on the grass everyday?" Jacob asked me.

"Pretty much." I replied. "It's quite nice, just watch out for the seagulls."

"Mmmm."

In form room at the end of the day, Mr Newman sent us home with letters reminding our parents about some bring the family to school day.

"Joy." I said to myself. Brilliant, my dad had already booked tomorrow off for it, I just hope no-one asks ridiculous questions. In form we also got told about some transfer programme and some new kid was coming to the school. Joy again. Everyone seems to be coming to our school now. My thoughts were interrupted by Aunt Josefina.

"It must be nice." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Having an education."

"Not really, look at all this homework." I was sitting on my bed and I pointed to the mile high pile of books on the desk.

"Yes, but at least you get to learn more than I did. Pi, and forces. I have no idea what those things are." I nodded.

"Life is complicated. And so is Math." She laughed.

**Whaddyathink? PLEASE R&R!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, Im soz about Jesse calling her Suze. I just think it makes them seem more close and so I've decided he calls her Suze. It also has something to do with their kids being Jaz and Seanie, so Suze and Jesse!**

**Ok R&R PLEASE!**

Chapter 6

I was meeting Jesse at the hospital. We did this once every week. He had told me he didn't want to lose our time together because of his career. So once a week I meet him at the hospital and we go to the Coffee Shop, for coffee. To spend some alone time together away from home and the kids. So I was walking up to the hospital. I hated the place, do they realise how many ghosts are there? I didn't now how Jesse could handle it. They ALWAYS come up to me when I go there. It gets annoying after a while.

I walked up to the hospital doors to see Jesse there. He was still in his scrubs as he had to go back after our coffee. I was hoping they changed in cubicles or something, I had seen on TV that they share locker rooms and stuff. And I KNOW all of the female employees there would love to get a peek at his rock hard abs. He still wears his wedding ring when he works though. He keeps pictures of the kids in his wallet. It's funny, it's like we'll be out at a bar together or something and I'll get up to go to the bathroom. And when I come out there's ALWAYS a woman there, and when they talk to him, he gets out his wallet and shows them pictures of the kids, so they know he's taken. Sometimes, I just watch and see what kind of women come up to him. And they are usually the beautiful blondes and all of those women. And I walk back to him and he kisses me a welcome back. One time I was walking back and I was almost back at my seat, he looked at me and said "Querida!" And the woman smiled and looked at him and he walked away from her and went to me. It just makes me smile sometimes. Knowing I have that man that everyone wants.

So as I walked to the doors he rushed out to see me. I saw all of the women sigh as he walked past and they gave me looks. "Hey if it wasn't for me, you women wouldn't be able to see him and sigh as he came to me. Pretty ironic isn't it?" I thought. He walked up to me and kissed me.

"Querida." He said. "Hello." I smiled and he kissed me again. Oh how I loved him. He took my hand and together we walked to the coffee shop.

**Soz this is quite a small chapter, the next 1 is long I promise. R&R PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here ya go ppls. I hope u like this chapter!!!**

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning at 6:30 am. It was bring your family to school day. I had no idea why I was up so early, it was madness, the _sun_ wasn't even up yet. I sighed and got out of bed to find my Aunt Josefina, sitting curled up on the window seat. I sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded.

"It's just, I know this isn't going to last. I'm going to have to move on sooner or later, I found Jesse and he's happy. I'm going to be leaving any second now..." She said, growing faint.

"Oh, Aunt Josefina! Dad, Mom, Sean!" They all walked into the room to see what was happening. None of us wanted her to go, we've only been together for a short time.

"Josefina!" Dad said, running to her. He grabbed her hand and hugged her tight. He didn't want to lose his sister again.

"Goodbye Jesse." She said, tears in her eyes. Dad's own tears fell down his cheeks.

"Goodbye Josefina." He said, as she slipped away. Forever. I turned around, mom had run to dad's side and was holding him close, comforting him. Sean was staring at the spot where Josefina had been, eventually he looked away. I looked at the clock. Time seems to tick by when you're losing someone.

"Mom, it's 6:55 already, we're going to be late!" I didn't want to interrupt dad's grieving, but he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes and went to get dressed. Mom followed him and Sean ran as fast as he could from the room.

I put on my worn but much loved jeans, and a white vest top with blue flames on it. I put on my sneakers and ran to the car. I got in, Sean was already in there, staring into space, it was best to leave him alone, I wanted to let him be upset in peace. After a few moments, mom and dad ran to the car and we pulled out of the drive way.

We spent the whole car ride in silence. We got to the school gates just as the bell rang for form room. We all ran inside. Sean and I took our seats and mom and dad stood at the back of the room. Mr Newman was outside, talking to the transfer kid and his dad. After a few moments, the boy walked into the room. Mr Newman invited his dad in but they stayed by the door. I couldn't see them. But their son, he was gorgeous. Not as good as Jacob, but still, very easy on the eyes, he had the standard, tanned skin, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is Sam." He said, then took the empty seat at the front of the class.

"Ok everyone, welcome to bring your family to school day. We will be calling up parents to talk about themselves then the people in the room will ask you some questions. Ok, lets start with... Sam's dad!" He used the introduction as an opportunity to get him into the room. He walked in, Sam's dad was looking at the floor. I couldn't see his face. I looked at my mom and dad, they saw him and froze. I looked back, they were at the front of the room now, he was looking up.

"Hi, My name is Paul and I'm Sam's dad. We're the Slaters."

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

I meant to say it in my head, I didn't mean to say it aloud. Everyone turned to face me. I expertedly flicked my pencil onto the floor so I could hide under the table for a minute to pick it up. I crouched on the floor to get it. When I came up, Jacob was looking at me like; "Oh my God Jaz. What are you doing?" I ignored him and sat back down. Paul Slater, the one who tried to stop my mom and dad from meeting. The one who I hate very much. Paul looked to the back of the room, and saw my mom and dad. He smirked. My mom gave him a look like "Don't you dare!", my dad just stared daggers at him, so did Paul and I. It didn't seem to affect him.

He continued with his stupid speech about being rich and blah blah blah... Once he had finished, Mr Newman came to the front of the room.

"Any questions?" Mr Newman asked. A kid's hand shot up.

"Where's your wife?" He asked.

"Um, we got divorced a while ago." Paul replied.

"Oh." Said the boy.

"Any _other_ questions?" Asked Mr Newman. "No? Ok. Thank you Mr Slater. Let's continue with Sean and Jasmine's parents." Paul sat down and smirked at my mom and dad. They walked up to the front of the room.

"Hi, I'm Jesse and this is my wife, Susannah. Obviously we are Sean and Jasmine's parents. We are the de Silvas. I am a doctor, I work at Carmel Hospital..." He continued on with stuff about himself and mom.

"Any questions?" Mr Newman asked. Paul put his hand up. None of us knew what he was going to say. I just thought "_please don't say it PLEASE don't say it..."_

"Where did you two meet?" He said and smirked. Mom and dad looked at each other, Sean looked at me. What were they going to say.

"Well, um." Dad started. "At the hospital."

"Um, no. I mean before we brought you back. Before, Suze and I went back in time, before you were al-"

"Shut up Paul." Said mom

"Alive." Paul finished, chatter broke out throughout the class.

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Sean!" I said. "Sean! What are they going to do?" I asked him. I really should learn to keep my voice down sometimes. Everyone turned to face me, AGAIN.

"I think we should step outside for a moment, Paul." Said dad. Uh oh. They stepped outside mom followed.

Oh God. How thin were these walls? We could hear everything.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" My mom asked Paul.

"I was just asking." He replied.

"You knew the answer."

"Oh yes. Oops. Well it's not my fault Jesse was a ghost was it, that was haunting your bedroom."

"Oh my God Paul, you did NOT just say that!" My mom screamed. We heard class room doors open. Everyone was interested now.

"We'll Suze, if you had just chosen me-" Paul started, a punching noise interrupted. Everyone ran from their class rooms to see. Paul was on the floor, his nose bloody.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Susannah, ever!" Shouted my dad. His fist raised, he had punch him. Uh oh.

"Wow, pretty strong, for a guy who's 200 years old." He replied.

"SHUT UP!" Said a voice. I was extremely surprised to hear it was my own. I clapped my hand over my mouth, but it was too late. Everyone had heard me. WHEN would I learn to keep my mouth shut?

"Whaaa?" Paul started.

"You heard me." I said. Paul got up off the floor. "Stay away from us! You made your point, just get over it. You can't HAVE my mom. Besides, her trust in you died a long time ago." He was dumbfounded. But I was surprised by what he did next. He turned around and left the school. Chatter started up again. Sam looked at me. Uh oh.

Please R&R! DID YOU LIKE IT??


	8. Chapter 8

**SOZ I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE, I'VE BEEN WRITING MY OTHER BOOKS! I HAVE LIKE 6 GOING AT ONCE! OK, OK, SO HERE'S THAT LONG AWAITED CHAPTER.**

Sugar. Sugar and fiddle sticks. What HAVE I gotten myself into? I am madly idiotic, that's what it is. All day, I had shouts of, how old is your dad? And Sam kept looking at me, it kind of unnerved me a bit. At lunch Jacob found me.

"I take it you guys have history." Jacob said, meaning my parents and the Slaters.

"They go way back." I said.

"200 years?" Jacob said.

"He had no right to say that. Who does he think he is God? How can he go around blurting out people's pasts like that? He's an idiot. How dare he say that, my poor dad. Does he have any idea how he feels? I-" I was ranting. I was so angry at Paul.

"Jaz." Jacob said. "It's true?" I looked at him for a moment, I looked into his emerald eyes. He was holding me in front of him, at arms length, you know, by the shoulders. I stared at his emerald gaze, I could trust him.

I nodded.

"I take it you're a mediator then." He said.

"Oh my god, are you?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yes, but Jacob-" The bell rang.

"Meet me outside the school gates after school ok?" He said.

"Ok, Jacob." I said.

"It's a date." He said and walked off.

I sat all through History chewing my pencil. What had he meant by, "It's a date." Did he mean, ok, and said it as confirming the details, or as in, it really is a date. I mean, I like Jacob and I would be more than happy for it to be a date, but was it? My attention was brought back to the lesson when I got a note on my desk. I looked at it.

_Hey Jaz, wanna meet up after school? Love Sam._

Um, ok. I have now decided I don't like this Sam person. I wrote back "Bite me." And threw it at his head. He caught it expertedly and read it.

_That's not very nice..._

_**I'm busy, besides if I was seen anywhere with you my dad would kill me.**_

_Why?_

_**Like father like son...**_

I wrote, before the note got snatched away by my Math teacher. Um, Uh oh.

She read out the note to the whole class, I didn't care about my part. I was the one rejecting him so...

"What does like father like son imply?" My Math teacher asked me.

"Well um, I , um. I don't think you'd want to know miss." I said.

"But we all want to hear." She said.

"I'd prefer not." I said, trying to think of a lie fast. Sean was sending me nasty looks. My Math teacher opened her mouth to speak, but the bell rang for registration so I grabbed my books and ran from the Math room.

I went to registration and then the gate. When I got there, Jacob was already waiting. I got to him and we started walking, and talking. First it was about mediator things, then Jacob asked me about what Paul had said so I started talking.

I told him everything, I was kind of wary at first, but I looked into his eyes and they were so full of trust. I knew I could trust him. So I kept going, we walked all the way down to the beach.

"Follow me." Jacob said. He lead me behind a mass of trees and down a stony path, when we finally go to the bottom, I was exhausted. When I caught my breath, it was all taken away again because the view was well, breathtaking.

"Wow." I said, I stumbled on a rock, ever so slightly, Jacob grabbed my hand, and didn't let go. I didn't object. So we stood there for a moment, hand in hand. Then Jacob said,

"C'mon." Jacob said. "There's more." He lead me down another stony path, when we reached the ocean. This part of the beach was different. It was empty, secluded, it had white sparkly sand and the ocean seemed bluer, cleaner. Jacob led me down a bit and we sat on the sand. After a while, I took off my sneakers and rolled up my jeans.

"Where are you going Jaz?" Jacob asked me.

"In." I said. I stepped away from his and stepped into the ocean, at first I stood on the shore, letting the waves wash against my toes. Then I stepped in, the water was warm. I turned around to look at Jacob. He was getting up and taking off his shoes, he stepped in beside me. I splashed water at him.

"Hey!" He said, splashing back.

"Ah, you got my hair wet!" I screamed.

"Oh no, what _are_ you going to do?" Jacob mocked me.

"I'm gonna get you back!" I said, he started running in the water. I chased him, the he slipped.

"Ha!" I said.

"Think that's funny?" He said. I nodded. "Fine!" Then he pulled me down into the water with him. We were laughing and splashing. We were both soaked. We were laying there, side by side. Hand in hand.

"Jacob, is this a date?" I asked him. Sitting up. He sat up too. He looked into my eyes, then leaned forwards and kissed me. It was short, sweet and amazing. This is the perfect first kiss, I mean how much more romantic can you get? We were sitting in a secluded part of the beach, we were sitting in the ocean at sunset. It was amazing. He pulled away, or tried to, but I found myself pulling him closer, I held my arms around his neck, he put his hands on my back. After a what seemed like an amazing eternity, we pulled apart. I was so dazed, I just wanted to fall back into the sea and soak in what had just happened. But Jacob stood up, he held out his hand, I took it and he helped me up. We walked back up to the sand, hand in hand.

I sighed as we walked up to my street. I didn't want it to end.

"Well, goodbye Jasmine." Jacob said..

"Goodbye Jacob." I said, I gave him a small peck on the lips and continued walking up my street, he stood on the corner until, I walked in, then he waved goodbye one last time, and turned the corner.

"Oh my god Jaz, what happened to you?" My mom asked. I had completely forgotten I was soaked through, thank GOD I brought a jacket. My mom looked at me, demanding an explanation.

Uh oh.

**HMM? HOW IS IT? DO YOU LIKE IT? R&R PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEE HEE? THE APPLE DOESN'T FALL FAR FROM THE TREE, EH? OK, NEW CHAP.**

SUZE POV

Ok, Jasmine didn't come home with Sean. So I was like, ok, she's probably annoyed with him and wanted to walk home alone. Or, she went somewhere with her friends. But she didn't show up an hour later, I was starting to panic. Two hours later, I was pacing. And two and a half hours later, she walked through the door. Soaked through. My first impression was, do have any idea how late you are? But then I was terrified a ghost had tried to drown her or something (been there, done that). After a little while, I wasn't as stunned. Now I just demanded an explanation.

"Oh my god Jaz, what happened to you?" I asked her, worriedly.

"Um, well. I was. Um, you see. I uh. Um. Yeah, well. A friend and I went to the beach and I kinda fell in the water so I um, yeah. I'm wet. I'm gonna go change." She said, then bolted past me and ran straight to her room. A friend? A _boy_ friend? Hmm.

JAZ POV

Oh god. I couldn't think of a lie or anything. I just said I went to the beach with my friend and I fell in the water. That was true. I wasn't _lying _per say, I just wasn't telling the whole truth. I threw myself on my bed. Wow. What a day. I felt happy. Just happy. I was sitting there for about 10 minutes when I heard a knock on the door.

"Jaz, can I come in?" Said my mom. Oh god, I hadn't even changed yet.

"Um, just a sec!" I screamed. I grabbed my bathrobe and wrapped it around me. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my jeans. I grabbed a towel off the door and wrapped my hair in it.

"Come in." I said. My mom walked in and sat on my bed.

"So, who's this friend?" Mom asked me.

"Oh, it was just Casey." I said.

"Casey is at dance class." She replied. Drat. "Who was it really?"

"Um, well. It was a boy in my class. He's really nice. He was at parent's day earlier." I told her.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Um, Jacob." I told her. She looked relieved.

"Your father will want to meet him." She said.

"Oh but mom!" I protested.

"No buts, you know your father, he's very protective." I nodded my head.

"Next time, come in through the back door." She said. "You could have run in and changed BEFORE I caught you." She said with a smile on her face. My mom was a pro. I laughed and she left the room. I went into my adjoining bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in. I smelt like sea salt. I scrubbed my body to get rid of the smell of sea weed. I washed my hair and all that jazz and stepped out of the shower. My phone started ringing. I grabbed my bathrobe and put it on, I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Jaz." Said a voice.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"It's Sam. Sam Slater." Said Sam.

"How did you get this number?" I asked.

"Casey." He said. I was going to kill her. I heard a bleep.

"I have an incoming call. Do NOT call me again Sam. Goodbye." I said to him and switched lines.

"Hello?" I asked.

"So, did he call you?" Asked Casey.

"Who?" I said.

"Sam, stupid." She said.

"Yes, WHY did you give him _my_ number?" I asked her.

"Because." She replied. "He's hot, and likes you."

"Well sorry, but I have become recently preoccupied with another human and and physically and mentally unstable to handle Slater." I told her.

"Who's the lucky guy then?" She asked. I bit my lip. Should I tell her? Of course! She's my best friend!

"Jacob." I said. She squealed. Then stopped.

"So I guess Sam's still open for me?" She said.

"The guy is bad news Case." I said. She laughed.

"Whatever Suze. Bye." She said.

"I'm serious. Bye." I replied and closed my flip phone. How did she get back from dance class so soon? I went into my room. I put on a clean, blue, shirt and a long denim skirt that went to my knees. I put on some flip flops and walked out of my room. I stepped into the back yard. I saw Sean out there, kicking a soccer ball. I went and sat on a bench near the back door.

"So, where have you been?" Sean asked me.

"None of your business Sean." I replied. He smirked and continued kicking the ball. I sighed and stood up and walked back into the kitchen. Then my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Jasmine." Said a nervous Jacob. Since when did he call me Jasmine?

"Um, Jaz please Jacob." I said, walking into my room.

"Ok, Jaz. Listen, sorry about earlier, I was-"

"Why are you sorry?"

"It was, a mistake." He said. What? That was like, the happiest moment of my life and he was saying it was a mistake. I felt myself tearing up.

"Oh." I said, my voice growing thick.

"Oh, Jaz." He said. "I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it." I said and closed my phone. Well, there went that happy moment. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. Great, now I was crying. I went into my bathroom and locked the door. I grabbed some tissues and wiped my red eyes. My phone rang again. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said, sniffling.

"Jaz." Jacob said. "I-"

"Don't say anything." I said and hung up my phone. I couldn't face him. I sighed. I should have expected this. We'd only known eachother for a few days. He had every right to change his mind.

JACOB POV

What have I done? I liked Jaz. I still do. I felt bad for being so forward, I wanted to apologize. I felt like such an idiot after I called her. I knew I upset her. I'm no use with words. A mistake? How could I say that? I hadn't meant it that way. What have I done? I tried calling her back, but she hung up on me. I have to do something. I told myself. I got up out of my chair.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while." I said.

"Ok, bye." She said. I don't think she cared. I mean my mom is nice and asks me how school is and stuff, she cooks me dinner and washes my clothes and all that, but nowadays I find she is more preoccupied with her boyfriends than with me.

I put on my jacket and left the house. I walked to Jaz's s street. I walked up to her house. It's now or never. I told myself, I rang the door bell.

Sean answered.

"Um, hi. Is Jaz there?" I asked. He nodded.

JAZ POV

"Jaz!" Sean called. "Someone's at the door for you!" I hoped it was Casey. I rubbed my face. And got up. I went to the door. No-one was there. I looked at Sean.

"They're out back." He said. I nodded and walked through the French doors. I rubbed my red eyes, I saw a figure sitting on the bench.

"Hi." I said, thinking it was Casey.

"Hi." Said a male voice. I realised it was Jacob's.

"Oh." I replied.

"Jaz." He said, standing up and facing me. He looked at me with his big green eyes. I tried to run away, but he grabbed my hand.

"What do you want?" I asked him, tearing up again.

"Jaz, don't cry." He said. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant, I was just. Oh god. Jaz. I like you, but I felt I moved too fast. We'd only known eachother for a few days and I was sorry. I just. I felt like it was wrong." I felt my heart lift. He did like me! He did.

"Why would you think that?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I didn't want to push you into anything." He said. I shook my head.

"You're wrong." I told him, and kissed him. He was startled for a moment, but then he relaxed and the moment felt perfect. Until...

"Jasmine?" Said my father. Oh no. He said things in Spanish, like who is this boy? And what are you doing?

"Padre." I said. I only called him this when I knew I was in trouble

"¿Quién es?" (Who is he?) My father asked.

"Padre, su nombre es Jacob." (Father, his name is Jacob) I told him.

"Y él es su novio?." (And, he's your boyfriend?) He asked.

"Si, Papá ¿puede quedarse para la cena?" (Yes, dad can he stay for dinner?) I asked him. I shot him a pleading look.

"No sé." (I don't know) He told me.

"Por favor, papá. Por favor." (Please, dad. Please.) I begged.

"Bien, pero sólo si yo hablar con él primero." (Fine, but only if I talk to him first.) Dad said. I smiled.

"Gracias papá! Gracias!" (Thank you dad! Thank you!) I said, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled.

"No pasa nada miel, voy a hablar con él ahora." (That's ok honey, I'm going to talk to him now.) he replied.

"Bien papá, pero estaría bien, y no pedir a cualquier preguntas embarazosas. Y gracias de nuevo." ( Alright dad, but be nice, and don't ask any embarrassing questions. And thank's again.) I replied.

"Bien, ahora van dentro de la miel. Vamos a volver en un minuto." (Alright, go inside now honey. We will come back in in a minute.) He replied. I nodded. I turned around and walked inside. I walked into the kitchen, mom was making dinner.

"I take it that's Jacob." Mom said.

"Si. I mean, yeah." I replied. It was kind of hard to slip out of Spanish and English so easily.

"I'm starting to catch on to Spanish." Mom said. "I've been around your dad so long. It sounded like you were talking about Jacob staying for dinner." She said.

"Yeah, he said yes. But he had to talk to him first." I replied. She nodded. At that moment, a red faced Jacob and my dad walked in. Once my dad had walked away, I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him into the hallway.

"You're very fluent in Spanish." Jacob told me.

"Only the arguing part. Now spill. What did he ask you?" I asked him.

"Ah, but that would be telling." He said, walking away. I smiled to myself.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom said. I walked into the dining room and sat down next to Jacob,

This was going to be an intersting dinner.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? THIS STORY IS GETTING QUITE GOOD? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE SPANISH? **


	10. Chapter 10

**HI, SOZ 4 TAKIN SO LONG 2 UPDATE, I USUALLY DO IT STRAIGHT AWAY, BUT RECENTLY MY CREATIVE ABILITY WAS CRUSHED BY A PERSON WHO HAD NO REGARD FOR OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS, EVEN THOUGH THEY WANTED TO HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF FUN AND PLAY AROUND WITH A TV SHOW. SO I WAS CRITISISED FOR MY CREATIVISM AND MY HEART WAS CRUSHED (SOB). BUT, I HAVE GOTTEN OVER IT, AND I KNOW YOU ALL HAVE OPINIONS AND I LOVE 2 HEAR THEM, BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING CAN YOU PUT IT IN THE NICEST WAY POSSIBLE AND NOT BE TERRIBLY BLUNT, REMEMBER IF YOU CAN'T SAY SOMETHING NICE, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL. THANK YOU AND PLEASE R&R!! AND NOW ALL OF MY OTHER STORY FILES HAVE DISAPPEARED SO ALL I HAVE ARE MY MEDIATOR ONES LEFT, BUT I DONT MIND CUZ THESE ONES ARE GREAT! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

JAZ POV

Does my dad always have to be so... embarrassing? I thought, lets have a nice dinner, we can all get to know eachother, but, my dad asks the wrong questions.

"So, Jacob. What are your intentions against my daughter?" My dad asked. I felt my face go beetroot.

"Intentions?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I hope you don't have any dishonourable intentions." He replied. Jacob went red. Sean laughed.

"Papá!" (Dad!) I screamed, in Spanish, obviously.

"¿Qué?" (What?) He asked.

"Detenerlo." (Stop it.)

"Me obny pidiendo al niño una pregunta." (I am only asking the boy a question.)

"Usted no tiene que pedir que en la mesa." (You didn't have to ask _that_ at the dinner table.)

"Tengo todo el derecho a pedir a estas preguntas, usted es mi hija." (I have every right to ask these questions, you're my daughter.)

"Me doy cuenta de que, aunque usted no tiene que pedir ellos a mi alrededor!" (I realise that, but you don't have to ask them around me!) He gave me a look, then turned back to Jacob.

"Well?" He asked him.

"Um, I have none." Jacob replied. I looked at my mom pleadingly, she shook her head. After about an hour of these embarrassing questions, dinner was finally finished and we could leave the table. I dragged Jacob outside. We sat on the bench.

"Sorry." I said to him, meaning my dads questions.

"Don't worry about it." He replied.

"He's just, over protective." I told him.

"It's ok, you don't have to justify anything with me Jaz." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks for staying." I said to him.

"Don't mention it." He said, holding my hand. Then he leant forwards and kissed me.

SUZE POV

Jesse was pacing.

"Calm down Jesse." I said. "He seems like a nice boy." He stopped.

"They've been outside for a while now, maybe I'll go check on them." Jesse said, heading for the door. I grabbed his sleeve.

"Jesse." I said. "Jasmine is a big girl, she's smart. She can make her own decisions." I said, looking into his brown eyes. He looked at me, unconvinced. Then he relaxed.

"Ok, thank you querida." He said. Then he kissed me. Then he broke the kiss and hugged me.

"I just don't want him to hurt her." He said.

"Don't worry. Here Jesse, I'll go get her inside, so it won't look like you are trying to control her." I told him.

"Thank you querida." He said, kissing me again. Then I walked out of our room and through to the backyard. They were sitting on the bench together.

"Um, Jasmine." I said. "It's late. You should come inside now." I said, then I turned and walked back into the kitchen. I sat down at the table. I wanted to give them some time to say goodbye.

JAZ POV

I sighed.

"Goodbye Jacob." I said, then gave him a small kiss goodbye.

"Thanks for dinner. Goodbye Jaz." He said. And walked put of my back gate. My mom was still in the kitchen. I span on the spot and fell back onto the bench.

What a day.

I got up and walked back into my kitchen. I looked at the clock. 9:30. Wow. He had been here that long? Time flies when you're having fun.

"So. I take it you've had a good day." My mom said. I sat in the chair opposite her, absolutely dazed.

"You wouldn't believe." I told her. She smiled.

"Just make sure you make the right choices." She said, then walked out of the kitchen. I laid my head on the table, thinking about today's events when I was knocked out of my trance by my ringing phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Jaz." Said Sam.

"I told you not to call me." I said.

"Sometimes, you just can't resist." He replied.

"I swear to god Sam, if you call me on this number again, I will get a restraining order." I said.

"Jasmine, Jasmine, Jas-" He said, like when you're tutting someone. That is, before I closed my phone on it. I turned it off and slammed it on the table. I put my head in my hands. I looked up. Sean was standing there. He had anger in his eyes.

"I'll kill him." He said.

"Calm it Sean." I said. "He's just being stupid. If things get out of hand, then you can kill him." I told him mockingly.

"Fine." He agreed. "But if he bothers you again, you just tell me." He said, grabbing a can of soda from the fridge and walking out of the kitchen.

I sighed.

Could I have just one, just one, perfect day?

Apparently not.

**HEE HEE. HOW'S THIS? REMEMBER, BE NICE! **


	11. Chapter 11

**HEE, HEE. EVIL SLATERS. THEY NEVER LEARN DO THEY? OKIES NEW CHAP. I HOPE U LIKE!**

The next day, I didn't know whether to look forward to school or hate it. Because on one hand, I'd see Jacob there. On the other, I'd see Sam. I tried to avoid him as much as possible, Sam I mean. And it worked, until we got to form room at the end of the day.

I walked in as the bell rang to see Jacob sitting down. I flashed him a smile and sat in the seat next to his. Sam walked in and winked at me. Idiot. Sean glared at him and he sat down.

"Ok class." Said Mr Newman. "A few announcements before roll call." He scanned the paper before him. "There will be a special, Summer Dance on Friday. All those wishing to join the planning committee see Miss. Matkin before the end of registration today." He said. Then he started roll call. I called "Yes Sir." On my name. I was distracted for a moment, when Jacob passed me a note.

"_Will you go to the dance with me?"_ He wrote.

"_**Of course.**_" I wrote back.

"_Pick you up at 7."_

"_**It's a date.**_**" **I wrote back.

"Ok class. You can go now." Mr Newman said. We all ran for the door.

"I'll walk you home." Jacob said. "But can you wait _one_ second? I need to get something from my locker."

"Sure." I replied.

"Thanks Jaz." He said, and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed a little as he walked away. I leaned against the wall. My backpack slung on one shoulder, my denim jacket tied around my waist. I was thinking about what I was going to wear to the dance, when my thoughts were interrupted by someone I did NOT want to see.

"Hello Jaz." Said Sam.

"Go away." I replied.

"That's not very nice." He replied. I sighed. "Go to the dance with me." He said.

"No." Was my curt reply.

"I suggest you go with me, otherwise, lover boy over there is going to get hurt." He said, motioning towards Jacob. I gulped. Jacob walked over. He glanced at Sam.

"C'mon Jaz." He said, and grabbed my hand. I almost didn't move. I couldn't. I felt numb all over. What was Sam going to do? I didn't really have time to think, because Jacob had already pulled me outside.

"Are you ok Jaz? You look like something is bothering you." He said. Wow, this guy seemed to know me, VERY well. If that doesn't prove he's my soul mate I don't know what does.

"Hmm, what? Oh nothing." I said, obviously lying. He gave me an unconvinced look. But I was NOT busted because I we had got to my house.

"Goodbye Jacob." I said, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled, then moved my face so we were kissing on the lips. Then he broke the kiss.

"You know you can tell me anything Jasmine." He said. I nodded. "Goodbye." He said, giving me one final kiss, then walking away.

Oh my god. I Jasmine Marta de Silva, am in love. And I think I really am too. I watched Jacob walk down the street, then I walked into my house.

"So." My mom said. She was in the living room watching one of those Haunted shows. "I take it you're going to the dance with Jacob." I nodded.

"How did you know about the dance?" I asked her.

"Sean told me. He's thinking of asking Casey." She said.

"Casey?" I shouted. "I mean, she has had a huge crush on him since, like, ever, but he's gonna ask her to the dance?"

"I'm guessing he is returning her feelings." She said. "He's calling her right now."

"Ohmygod, mom! I have to go coach him, I KNOW he's gonna say something wrong." I said, running from the room. I ran into Sean.

"Hi Casey. It's Sean." He said into the receiver.

"Yeah, hi. I was just wondering of you'd go to the dance with me." He said. I hated not being able to hear what she was saying.

"Why? I just, I...I..." He said trailing off. I grabbed a note pad and pen. I wrote something down and held it up to him to say to her.

"No, it's not a joke. Listen Casey, I really like you, and I wanted to take you to the dance." He said. A smile spread across his face.

"That's great. Pick you up at 7." He said. "Bye." He put the phone down. "I'm going to the dance with Casey!" He said to me. I shook my head. Well DUH Captain Obvious. I sighed and walked out of his room. I walked into the living room and sat down next to mom.

"So, we need to go shopping." She said. Sean walked out of his room with a huge smile on his face. "I take it it's a yes then?" She said. He nodded. She smiled and grabbed her car keys, we got in the car and drove to the mall.

&

When we finally got home, dad was already back. He was making dinner. My mom walked over and kissed him. I didn't exactly stay and watch and walked straight into my room. I took my purchases out of the bags. I pulled out a white silky dress that went to my knees, it had pink embroidered roses on it. It was beautiful. My mom also bought me a pink rose necklace and white pumps with small pink roses on them to match. She also bought me some rose hair clips that are hidden under your hair, so all you see are the roses poking out. I put them all safely in my closet and flopped onto my bed.

The dance, was in two days.

&

And those two days passed in a blur, and before I knew it, it was Friday night. Casey and I were rushing home so we could get ready, the dance was in two hours. I put some stuff on my curly hair to make my curls stay still and not frizz. I put the hair clips in and you could see the roses peek out beautifully. I put on my dress ,my shoes and my necklace. I perfected my make up and before I knew it, Sean had already left to pick up Casey and Jacob was at the door. My dad answered it. I walked down the stairs to greet Jacob. He gave me a small peck on the cheek and handed me something. A pink rose. It was perfect. My mom rushed in with a small, plain, clear glass vase with water in it. She put the rose in it and placed the vase on the mantelpiece.

"Ok, ONE picture." She said, and snapped a photo of me and Jacob.

"Have her back by 12 am, ok young man." My dad said to Jacob.

"I will sir." He said. My dad seemed happy at him calling him sir.

"You two have a nice time now." He said, and he and my mom waved us goodbye. Jacob and I stepped out of the front door. He was wearing a long sleeved, white button up shirt with pink and yellow stripes in it, he wore blue jeans with it. It was nice, and not . And it looked amazing on him. He led me to his car. A black CONVERTIBLE!

He led me to the passenger seat and opened the door for me. I didn't object. I sat down as he climbed into his seat and started the car.

So far, this night was perfect.

We pulled up to the school and were greeted by our principle, Father Dominic.

"Good evening." He said to us, then walked away. Jacob and I walked inside, and he led me onto the dance floor. I saw Sam in the corner. I eyed him cautiously.

_Lover boy is going to get hurt. _I heard his voice mock, over and over again in my head. I decided to ignore it. After about 3 songs, Sean and Casey started walking towards us. Then, I heard a terrified scream escape her lungs. She was looking behind me. I saw Sam. With a knife. I only saw the handle, because the blade was already embedded in someone's stomach.

Jacob.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! LETS ALL JUST SAY, WE HATE SAM! REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE MORE AND ADAPT ON THE CLIFFY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK. I COULDNT BE EVIL. SO WHEN I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS ONE STRAIGHT AWAY. SOZ IF IT DOESN'T COME UP UNTIL LATE!**

**R&R!!!**

I screamed. Sam withdrew the blade and Jacob gasped and fell to the floor. Sean and other guys threw themselves at Sam. Pinning him to the ground and knocking the knife out of his hands. I threw myself to Jacob's side. His face was pale. Tears were filling my eyes. I cradled his head.

"It's going to be ok." I said, stroking his hair. My tears fell down my cheeks, making my make up run, but I didn't care. I saw the blood gushing from Jacob's torso.

"Somebody do something!" I screamed. They were all standing there, in awe. I grabbed my cardigan from a nearby chair and rolled it up. I pressed down on the wound in Jacob's side. He flinched, but didn't cry out. He was being brave for me.

"Call an ambulance!" I screamed. I saw many girls with tear filled eyes. His blood had soaked through my cardigan and he was bleeding all over my dress.

"CALL 911!" I screamed. People finally started to get the message. Casey whipped out her phone. Saying about and ambulance and police. But I wasn't listening. Because Jacob had grabbed my hand.

"Jaz." He said. "I love you." Then his eyes shut.

"No!" I screamed. I started CPR. Why did Sam do this? How could he? I felt frantically for a pulse. The tears were pouring down my cheeks. Sam let out a cruel laugh. Sean punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Don't die Jacob. Please don't die!" I screamed. He couldn't die. We LOVED eachother. He couldn't die. Not now. I looked up to see a glowing figure rise from Jacob's body. His ghost.

"NO!" I screamed again. I heard sirens wailing. Then my dad walked in. In his work clothes. He went to work straight after we left for the dance. He must have heard it was at the school and rushed down with the ambulance. He glanced at me, then the glowing figure above me. But I didn't pay attention to him. Jacob was dying. Or dead. But he was not going to die. I wasn't going to let him.

"Jasmine." Dad said. I was still doing CPR. The rest of the ambulance crew tried to pull me away, but I wouldn't let them. Dad had hooked Jacob up to a machine and he was applying pressure to his wound. Police were dragging the now awake Sam away. Then I heard it.

"Jasmine." I turned. The ghost Jacob was talking to me. But he was suddenly whisped away.

"I've got a pulse!" My dad screamed. The ambulance crew put Jacob on a gurney. I was still holding his hand. The tears still falling down my cheeks. I climbed into the ambulance with him. The bleeding had slowed down. When we finally got to the hospital, he was brought immediately into the OR to stop the bleeding. He came out about 3 hours later. I waited by his bedside for him to wake up. His mom still wasn't here yet. The hospital still couldn't get ahold of her. I held Jacob's hand all night. My mom showed up and tried to console me. It didn't work. Dad tried to assure me we'd be safe now. But it didn't stop the pain. Jacob still could die. He still could. They eventually left me alone. I was sitting with Jacob, still holding his hand. I was still uncontrollably crying, when Jacob's eyes fluttered.

"Jacob!" I cried, gripping his hand tighter. He looked up at me, a look of confusion spread across his face.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"It...i...it's me. It's Jasmine." I said.

"I don't know a Jasmine. Where am I? What am I doing here..." He said. But I didn't hear the rest. I was crying so uncontrollably. He didn't remember it. Not a thing. He doesn't remember the kisses, or the beach, or the dinner, or the dance, or me. I just...

Couldn't handle it.

"What? Why are you crying? Oh god, what happened to you?" He asked, looking at my bloodstained dress.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked him.

"Um, all I remember is moving to a house in Carmel. But that's it." He said. The tears were even more uncontrollable now. "Why are you crying?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.

"You don't remember anything at all?" I asked again.

"Look, I said-" I cut him off.

"Not the beach? Or the kisses? Or the dinner? Or the dance? Or Sam? Or me?..." I asked trailing off. He shook his head.

"Ok." I said. I walked outside. He had a door leading to an outside part of the hospital. I stepped out of the door, I looked through the glass door at him. He was giving me a confused look. I couldn't take it anymore. Why didn't he remember me? I screamed. As loud and as long and as hard as I could. Then threw myself on the ground. I was crying so hard I could barely breathe. I looked down at my dress, Jacob's blood was still wet. I brought my knees to my chest and started bawling. After about five minutes, I realised I had to face him. I stood up, and realised I had blood all over my neck and face and hands. I turned to walk back into the room. I looked through the glass door, to see my dad in there, talking to Jacob. He was nodding and shaking his head. Eventually, he motioned towards the door. Towards me. He looked at me, and I started crying AGAIN! Then I ran. Far away. I didn't know where I was going. But I had to run through Jacob's room, because the outside area was sealed off.

"Jasmine!" My dad said, grabbing my arm.

"Let go!" I said. I wanted to leave, I couldn't be there.

"Jasmine-"

"Papá por favor, no puedo quedarme aquí." (Dad please, I can't stay here)

"¿Por qué?" (Why?)

"Porque no recordar. Él no reconoce mi. Lo último que recuerda aquí se está moviendo! Papá, cada vez que le veo, lloro. Sam trataron de matarlo. Y él lo hizo por un momento. Soy un naufragio, y Jacob no es necesario que me ven como este." (Because he doesn't remember. He doesn't recognise me. The last thing he remembers is moving here! Dad, everytime I look at him, I cry. Sam tried to kill him. And he did for a moment. I'm a wreck, and Jacob doesn't need to see me like this.) I said, wrenching free of his grasp.

"No." I heard Jacob say. I turned around. "Don't go." He said. My dad looked at me, then left the room. I walked to his bedside.

"I think we might need a nurse." He said.

"Why?" I asked, worried he felt faint or something.

"You are very emotional, maybe they can give you-" He started.

"WHAT!" I screamed. He looked scared. "Stop it. Just stop. Stop messing with me. Do you realise how much this hurts? Ok, I loved you. You said you loved me. And now you don't remember. You don't remember a thing. Do you realise how much agony I've been through waiting for you to wake up? I felt it was my fault Sam stabbed you. And when you woke up, my heart sang. Then it came plummeting down to earth because you can't remember. Can you not see I care? Do you not see YOUR bloodstains on MY dress. I did this saving your life. Can't you see these tears in my eyes?" I paused, waiting for a response. He didn't say anything. "I guess not." I said, walking away, crying again.

"Wait!" He cried grabbing my hand. Then he did something totally unexpected, something I had been longing for him to do ever since he opened his eyes. He pulled me towards him and kissed me.

**HOWS THIS? SAD? SOZ IF IT MADE U CRY! I DON'T THINK IT WOULD THOUGH...**

**ANYWAYS, R&R!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OOOOHHH! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO THINK OF A WAY TO TIE THIS UP SO I HAVE FINALLY COME UP WITH IT!**

SUZE POV

The phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Querida." Jesse said, his voice troubled. "There was a stabbing at the Summer Dance."

"WHAT?" I screamed, my voice panicky. "Are the kids alright? What about Casey? Father Dom?"

"They are all fine, well physically anyway. But Jasmine, not so well." He said.

"What? Why?" I said, grabbing my coat and car keys.

"Jacob was stabed. By Sam Slater." He replied. "And Jasmine is not coping well. He has lost his memory since after he moved here." I gulped.

"My poor baby. I'm coming as fast as I can." I said, hanging up the phone. I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I saw Cee Cee, Adam, Casey and Sean, standing outside talking to the police.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked, hugging them both. They both nodded, tears in their eyes. I looked up at Cee Cee.

"You should go see Jaz now. She's with Jacob, in room B12." Cee Cee said, squeezing my hand. I went to walk inside when I heard it.

"Suze." Said Paul. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Paul, I swear to god, if you come near me or my family again, I will suck your soul out and give your body to some poor ghost in this hospital." I said, not even turning around.

"But Suze-" He said. This time, I turned to face him.

"But what Paul? It wasn't you? Well I seem to recall being in this EXACT same situation not too long ago. You make me sick. Can't you just let us be happy? Can't you just let us live?" I asked him. He gave me a blank look. "I guess not." I said, then the hospital security took him away to talk to the police. I sighed and rushed down the hospital corridors. I saw Jesse standing outside room B12. I ran to him.

He held me close and kissed me.

"I have to see her." I said, reaching for the door handle.

"No." He replied. "Let them have a moment." I nodded and waited for them. And I could only think of one thing.

I hate the Slaters.

JAZ POV

I was lost. Lost in his eyes. Lost in the moment. Lost in the feeling. Lost in his love. Lost in this kiss. Until, I heard Jacob gasp and pull away.

"I'm sorry." He said, sitting back in his bed. WHAT! He had just made me feel so happy, AGAIN, and now he is sorry. I felt a single tear tricle down my cheek.

"Don't be." I said. Then I got up, walked to the door and opened it. To be greeted by my motyher.

"Jaz!" She said, hugging me. I felt the tears spill out again. "Shhh." She said, calming me. Then she took my hand, and led me outside. Into the same outside courtyard that you could get to from Jacob's room.

"Mm..mo..momm..." I stuttered, in between sobs.

"Shhh." She said again. "It's alright, it will all be ok. I promise." She said. I was comforted by her words, even if they weren't true. She hugged my tight and stroked my hair, like she used to do when I was little. After a while, I had calmed down some.

"Thanks." I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"If you love something, set it free. If it was meant to be, it will come back to you." She said, giving me one last hug, and walking back inside. I was confused for a moment, then I understood what her words meant. If I love Jacob, I have to give him time, I have to let him remember, and if it was truly meant to be, he will remember, and come back. Mom had been through this herself, and her and dad worked out. Maybe it will work out for Jacob and I. Just maybe.

I wiped the remainder of the tears from my eyes and walked into Jacob's room. He was asleep. I smiled.

"Goodbye Jacob." I said, kissing his sleeping form on the forehead. "I love you." I stared at him for a moment. Then I left his bedside and walked to the door.

"Jasmine." I heard Jacob say. I turned, he was sitting up, gazing at me with his emerald eyes. "I remember." He said. I was dumbfounded with happiness. He remembered. He REMEBERED ME!Then, slowly, as he had a stab wound in his stomach, Jacob climbed out of bed and walked over to me. He took my hand and said, "I love you too." Then he kissed me. In that moment, I thought of the future, where we would be, what it would be like, what we would have, what we would look like. Jacob pulled back from the kiss and gasped. I opened my eyes and looked around.

We were not in the hospital room any more.

What had I done? More importantly what was I going to do? I grabbed Jacob's hand in fear. We were staring at our surroundings. We were outside, in a garden. A nice garden at that. It was the kind they use at weddings and stuff. We were behind a tall rose bush.

"Jasmine what did you do?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know. I must have shifted us here, but where are we?" I asked. Jacob shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Jacob." I said. He laughed a little, because, even looking at the gravity of the situation, being with him made me happy. Besides, it was funny. I smiled.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I dunno, why don't you look." I replied.

"I'm not looking, you look." He said, mockingly.

"Fine." I said, acting like I was the better person. "I'll look."

"I was only kidding Jaz, I'll look."

"Jacob, you are wearing a hospital gown." He looked down at himself, then at me.

"And you are wearing a bloodstained dress."

"Whatever Jacob." I said, walking out from behind the rosebush. I looked around. There was a wedding going on. I couldn't see the people's faces. I was too far away. Then I heard a familiar voice. It was the voice of our principle, Father Dominic.

"Do you, Jasmine de Silva..." I heard the Father say. Wow, I was at my OWN wedding. Who was the groom? "Take Jacob Waters to be..."

What? I was here, at MINE and JACOB'S wedding? I had shifted us to the FUTURE? Drat. But forget that, I was astounded. Not by shifting to the future, more by looking up at Jacob and I, under an arch, being married. I felt a smile spread across my face and a tear trickle down my cheek. I had been doing a lot of crying today.

I was happy. Happy that this was my future. But why were we here? We've gotta get back. So, slowly, I began to walk backwards. I didn't want to attract attention. Anyone could recognise me. So, I crept backwards slowly and darted behind the rosebush.

"Well?" Jacob asked.

"Um." I replied. "Were at a wedding place. We should go back now." I said, grabbing onto Jacob.

"Ok." He replied, squeezing me hand. I held onto him tight, shut my eyes and thought of home.

**SOZ IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! R&R PLEASE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I AM SOOOO SOZ! I THOUGHT I PUT UP THE 12TH CHAP AGES AGO BUT I DIDN'T! I ADDED IT IN WHEN I DID MY 13TH CHAP! SOZ 4 MAKIN U WAIT SO LONG! AND I AM SOZ ABOUT TH SADNESS OF THE 12TH CHAP! I REALLY WANTED 2 MAKE IT UP 2 U SO I DID IN TH 13TH CHAP! THIS IS MY FINAL CHAP B4 THE NEXT BOOK SO HERE YA GO!**

From the moment Jacob and I arrived back in the hospital room, I realised why we went there, to our wedding, to the future. So I knew, _I knew_, everything would be alright, we would be together always and no-one and nothing could stop us. Not even Sam Slater.

So as the years went on, Jacob and I grew closer and closer. I was happy. We were happy. So, I'm guessing you want to know about what happened later in my life? Well...

When Jacob and I were 21. Jacob proposed. It was amazing. At sunset, he took me to the beach where we had our first kiss. He had brought us a picnic and just as the sun was going down, we made it to the sands. He layed out a blanket, he brought out candles and everything. We ate dinner and dessert. And then the moon came up. We laid there looking at the stars, hand in hand. Then we got up and climbed into the ocean, it was surprisingly warm. We splashed like we did 8 years ago. And somehow, we ended up in eachothers arms, the moon in the background, creating the perfect scene.

"I love you Jasmine." Jacob said.

"I love you too Jacob." I replied. "I don't know how this moment could be more perfect." Then, softly, sweetly and gently, Jacob whispered:

"Jasmine, will you marry me?" This resulted in me squealing and screaming yes and many moments of kissing.

Then came the wedding. It was just like I had seen it, when we went to the future. And as Father Dominic asked me if I would take Jacob to have and to hold... I could swear I saw a flash of dark hair and a white bloodstained dress, just as I said "I do."

After that, life was bliss. Sean and Casey got married and had a baby. They called her Marissa. She could see ghosts too. I knew it by the way she would smile and laugh when one came close. And Jacob and I had two girls and one on the way. One, we named Elisa, she's 13 now. One we named Josefina, after my aunt, she's 7 now. And a baby girl on the way, she's due in 2 weeks. We were thinking of Rachel, or maybe Grace for names. As a result of the new baby, we were moving, to a new house, still in Carmel. A bigger one. And, just so you know, Susannah and Josefina are mediators, or shifters, too. I just hope they won't come into the problems I did. So, this is all you will hear from me, but soon, you shall hear the stories of the next mediator generation.

**I KNOW I KNOW, IT'S SHORT. BUT I'M WORKING ON THE NEW BOOK RIGHT AWAY! SO R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
